On the other side
by Katniss Amelia Weasley
Summary: Everything has been switched. Now Harry and his family are the 'bad guys' and Draco, his family and friends are the good ones. See a new side to each character! Love the ones you hated, and perhaps hate the ones you loved!


Ch 1: On the train

**AN: I just thought of this one day and really wanted to write it down! I hope you enjoy it, and please review it if you'd like more! :D**

"Draco! You're going to be late!" Narcissa said

"Okay mum. I love you!" Draco hugged his mum and walked onto the train. His suitcase and owl where all ready on. All he was carrying was his small bag filled with a book, some money and his new robes.

There was a loud whistle. Hogwarts Express slowly started moving.

"**BYE MUM!**" Draco shouted as he waved

"**GOODBYE SWEETHEART! SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!**" Narcissa shouted back. Her eyes were watering greatly. Her little boy, off to Hogwarts.

Draco walked along the corridor and found himself a nearly empty cabin.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco asked. The boy looked up from his comic

"Sure!" He said, grinning. He had dark skin and short black skin. Draco felt he recognised him. "I'm Draco by the way" He said when he sat down "Draco Malfoy"  
"I'm Blaise Zabini!" He grinned again  
"Ah" Draco realised "Your father's been round at my house I'm sure!"

"Yeah. I think so!" Blaise replied grinning again. It seemed to be a habit of his, or perhaps he was just excited to go to the famous Hogwarts.

Draco nodded "I thought I recognised you!"  
"Are your parents...y'know 'Riddlers'?" Blaise asked. His voice was very quiet. Draco nodded. Blaise grinned again "That's good! Mine too!"

The door to the cabin slid open "Is it okay if I join you two lovely boys?" a girl with shoulder length, black hair stood at the door positively beaming. "Of course" Blaise and Draco said together

"Thank you!" the girl sat down "The trains SO busy! Oh and I'm Pansy by the way!" She reached her hand out and shook it with both boys. "I'm Draco and this is Blaise" Blaise grinned again and Pansy giggled.

"So…what house you hopping to be in?" Pansy asked smiling

"I wouldn't mind Gryffindor!" Blaise said excitedly "But I'd settle for Hufflepuff. I don't think I'll get into Ravenclaw. I'm not smart enough and I REALLY don't want in Slytherin, with it's history and all…"

"Yeah, me too" Pansy said "What about you Draco?"

"Gryffindor! Maybe Ravenclaw…but definitely Gryffindor!" Draco said enthusiastically. He looked out of the window. They were going through a forest and the weather was pleasant.

The door slid open again "May I join you?" A brown haired boy stood at the door. Everyone nodded "Thanks. I'm Justin" He smiled

"Draco"  
"Blaise"

"Pansy"

"Is it okay if I ask you guys something?" Justin asked

"Sure!" Pansy replied smiling  
"What's all this 'Potter Power' business?" Justin asked. He had lowered his voice to little more than a whisper "You'll probably think I'm stupid but the thing is I'm muggleborn, so don't have a clue!"

"Don't worry mate!" Draco told him "We don't know a GREAT lot either…"

"But what we DO know is this-"

"There was this great, pure blooded wizard called Albert Potter. He was always a 'nice' boy but was still sorted into Slytherin. Basically he became devoted to dark magic and formed a group of wizards as his 'army'."

"They weren't really a threat until 1970 when the First Wizarding War began. They went by the name 'Potter Power' basically because he wanted great power…"  
"He got married to another Slytherin girl Anna Stone and had a son called James Potter. When he was eleven came to Hogwarts and was placed in Slytherin. He basically followed the same fate as his father.

He became Head boy in his last year and fell in love with a muggleborn girl called Lily Evans"

"They were married 1979 at the age of 19. James then joined his father and fought for power. A year later, James' son, Harry, was born..."

Blaise was about to continue but was interrupted by the lunch trolley "Anything off the trolley dearies?"

"Yes please!" The all called. All together they had bought one LARGE packet of 'Bertie Botts every flavoured bean", 16 Cauldron Cakes (for each), 8 pumpkin pies (2 each) and 8 bottles of Pumpkin juice. Draco bit into a pie. He didn't quite realise how hungry he was.

"So...what happened next?" Justin asked after eating his pies and a Cauldron cake.

"Well in 1981 Albert Potter was killed by Tom Riddle. Well, actually he killed himself…his killing curse rebounded…" Draco continued for Blaise who was trying to find some decent jellybeans after having a 'Bogey Steak'

"Is he on our side?" Justin asked "Y'know…Tom?"

"Oh yes!" Pansy beamed "He started an organisation 'Riddlers' as in riddling something-"

"-Or someone" Blaise butted in

"-Out… He's quite old now, but still on his feet, fighting! Our parents were, and are part of his group"

"So was that it?" Justin asked, hopefully

"Sadly…no." Draco sighed "His father's death just made James even angrier… He's in hiding now with his little 'Team'. His son, Harry, is looked after by his mum, Lily now…Speaking of Harry, it's his first year as well!"

They all looked at Draco curiously "I bumped into him at Madam Malkin's and he was buying robes. He was just himself, like me and well he was pretty horrible. He snapped at Madam Malkin for EVERYTHING! She was nearly in tears!"

"No wonder if his father was Potter!" Pansy squeaked.

"He'll be a Slytherin for sure!" Blaise said sighing. He sat back "That's all we need…"

_Another war_ Draco finished his sentence in his head.

It was true. The way his grandfather and father had acted, he would surely be the same. Draco looked out of the window.

"**LOOK**! It's Hogwarts!" Draco shouted excitedly. "Wow…" Everyone jumped up to the window  
"So **THAT'S** what _she_ looks like!" Justin said. He was so close to the window you could see his breathe against the glass "My! The books definitely don't do _her _justice!"

"We better get in our robes, we'll be there soon." Pansy said. No sooner had she said it curtains sprang down from the ceiling allowing them to get changed privately.

Once they were ready the curtains sprang back up and they sat down on the chairs. Their robes were very smart looking indeed!

After tiding their cabin they had stopped at Hogsmead Station. They all picked up their stuff and stepped out of the cabin and then out of the train. Draco had a brilliant view of Hogwarts. He sighed. "_Wow_' He thought. A loud deep voice called "**FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!**" He turned to see a large, well-groomed man wearing a black suit and a very serious expression. He walked the direction the man pointed to. "_Hogwarts. HERE I COME!_" Draco thought beaming happily.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it! Please let me now your thoughts on this chapter! :D I will give you a sort of spoiler by telling you the houses I've decided people should be in:**

**Gryffindor:  
Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Justin, Penelope Clearwater, Hannah and later on Luna will be :)**

**Hufflepuff:  
Ron, Crabb, Goyle, Neville, – Charlie Weasley was also**

Ravenclaw:

**Hermione, Ernie, Susan Bones, Percy – Bill Weasley was also**

Slytherin:  
Harry, Fred and George, Lavender, Seamus and perhaps later on Cho. She may go in Hufflepuff.

Please let me know if there is anyone else you'd particularly like to see that I've missed! ***Padma and Parvati I'm unsure whether to put on in Hufflepuff and the other in Slytherin, or not. Please let me know your thoughts***** **

**I will also need some characters that aren't in the original series so aswell as your review, please comment a name (full name eprferably), looks, personality, age (most be a 1****st-7th ****year) and house! :D It could be you or someone you've made up! :3**


End file.
